gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
King Raven
King Ravens formed the backbone of the COG air corps. They were introduced in the late years of the Pendulum Wars and had been an indispensable aircraft ever since. Where it continued to prove it's significance during the Locust-War, mainly used for transporting Gears in and out of conflicts, it also proved to be excellent for assault on infrantry and supporting the troops on the ground. Note that King Ravens employ a coaxial rotor design History Introduction Early Locust-War Lightmass Offensive Locust-counterattacks Operation: Hollow Storm After Jacinto Specifications Function As an all-around air transport vehicle, the King Raven was mainly used to insert and extract Gears to and from location. It was able to carry up to twelve soldiers at once. Besides their function as transport vehicles, Ravens also served as close air support to soldiers on foot. Crew The Raven crew consisted of a pilot and a co-pilot, who were responsible for the control over the helicopter and the navigation. Furthermore, there were two gunners who manned the Chain Guns mounted on both sides of the Raven. Armaments All King Ravens were standardly equipped with armaments, on both the front and the sides of the aircraft. Two side-mounted Chain Guns, operated by either the gunners or any Gear that happened to be on board, were used for point-defense from the air. The machine guns mounted on the front of the aircraft were controlled by the pilot, which made them capable of performing attacks on oncoming targets. Armor Every Raven had relatively dense armor plates, capable of withstanding small-arms fire. However, Ravens were extremely vulnerable to explosions from rockets and later, during the Locust-War, from exploding Nemacysts. Variants King Raven Gunship The King Raven Gunship was a variant to the standard King Raven, especially designed for close air support. It was notably different from the standard Raven on several specific points: the capacity for transporting infantry had been reduced and the door-mounted Chain Guns had been removed and placed in gunpods. This reduction of the standard weight, resulted in a higher capacity for additional ammunition and two wing stubs that accomodated extra weapon hardpoints. It also had much thicker armor than standard Ravens, and a reasonably larger fuel tank. In addition to the standard nose-mounted machine guns, the King Raven Gunship also had a UV-Filter-equipped searchlight, a pair of rocket pods and a battery of laser-guided anti-tank missiles. The latter were often used against Brumaks and Reavers during the Locust-War. It is known that many King Raven Gunships were deployed in the assault on Landown; many of which were lost because of the Locust resistance. Sea Raven The Sea Raven was the COG's naval version of the King Raven. It could hold one Marlin attack boat and was used in The Battle of Aspho Fields. It served all the same functions as its land based counterpart.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Notable Ravens *KR Three-Six makes several appearances during Gears of War 2, mostly helping out Delta such as in Act 1 during the hospital, and during the "Roadblocks" chapter, as well as during Act 5. It is unknown if KR-36 was shot down or not, but most likely it was not. The pilot is female, but is not specifically identified in the game. * KR Two-Five shot down over East Barricade Academy during the Lightmass Offensive. * KR One-Eight * KR Eight-Zero * KR-471 * KR A-108 * KR Four-One * KR One-Nine * KR Five-Four shot down over the Ilima sinkhole. * KR Six-One * KR Five-Nine * KR Four-Nine * KR Three-Two * KR Seven-Five * KR Five-One flew CAP over Barrington Square during the Operation Hollow StormGears of War 2 Act 1: Roadblocks * KR Six-Four transports Delta Squad several times during the Lightmass Offensive, including evacuating Marcus and Dom from Jacinto Maximum Security Prison and later transporting them to East Barricade Academy. * KR Three-Three Behind the scenes *King Raven helicopters are seen on heli-pads in the multiplayer maps, Rooftops, Jacinto, and Fuel Depot. *At the start of a match on Jacinto, a trio of King Ravens fly from the Hammer of Dawn/Boomshot spawn, over the grounded KRs, and out of view. Appearances Gears of War The King Raven will appear in the game several times in Act 1, at the beginning of Act 4, and at the end of Act 5. There are several in the chapter 14 Years After E-Day, one in Trial By Fire, and one destroyed in the ending cinematic of Wrath. There is also a Raven inserting Delta Squad into one of the courtyards of East Barricade Academy at the beginning of Act 4. The other Raven in Act 4is seen later when the chapter Campus Grinder is completed. The final Raven is ridden by Cpl.Damon Baird, Pvt.Augustus Cole, and Col.Victor Hoffman in the Act 5 chapter, Pale Horse during the RAAM boss fight. They provide covering fire against the numerous Reavers lying near the head of the Tyro Pillar whilst Cpl.Dominic Santiago and Sgt.Marcus Fenix confront RAAM, and then the Raven picks up the two Gears before the train is destroyed. Gears of War 2 They are seen in great numbers in Gears of War 2. They can be seen throughout the first chapter, defending the hospital. A massive fleet of Ravens is seen during Chairman Prescott's speech, transporting Gears to an assembly area. They are seen again immediately afterwards, escorting the Assault Derrick, attempting to defend it from Nemacyst artillery and Brumaks . They are able to kill the Seeders responsible for the artillery fire. Ravens later provide close air support for Gear squads whilst they are securing Landown Ravens are sparsely seen in Acts 2, 3, and 4, appearing only three times. One Raven, KR-54, is downed in the Ilima sinkhole, and is used as bait by the Locust to ambush Delta Squad. Another Raven is called into the sinkhole to pick up Delta, but is thrown out of control, then devoured by the Riftworm. Ravens appear very heavily in Act 5, where they are the primary means of evacuating Jacinto. A Raven is seen carrying a Lightmass Bomb slung under its belly at the end of Act 5. The specialized King Raven Gunships can be seen defending Jacinto in Acts 1 and 5. References Category:Vehicles Category:COG